


Inktober 3 : Duel aux conséquences inattendues

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2019 - Obi-Wan a besoin de câlins [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Bruck Chun is a Bully, Fluff and Humor, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Obi-Wan, attaque câlin !





	Inktober 3 : Duel aux conséquences inattendues

Obi-Wan aurait préféré ne pas se retrouver avec Bruck comme partenaire pour le cours de duel au sabre laser.

Non vraiment, pourquoi ? se demanda-t-il avant de perdre connaissance après que l'autre initié l'ait envoyé percuter violemment le mur avec la Force.

Bruck était fort satisfait d'avoir battu comme plâtre cette andouille d'Oafy qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter.

Il fut moins ravi quand le Maître du cours le tança sur l'utilisation d'une vague de Force dans un exercice sur la forme III au sabre laser, et pour avoir blessé un camarade par une Force mal contrôlée.

Et totalement horrifié quand Obi-Wan fut relâché du hall médical après que sa commotion se soit résorbée... en le laissant avec un cerveau étrangement dérangé qui le poussait à faire un câlin à quasiment toutes les personnes qui croisait sa route, en s'accrochant à elles comme un Summa-Verminoth à un vaisseau appétissant.

Et malheureusement pour lui, les cheveux blancs de Bruck semblaient exercer une fascination qui coupait Obi-Wan du monde extérieur pour se consacrer à leur admiration, accroché au corps de Bruck comme Maître Yoda aux épaules d'un Padawan.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires et suggestions, et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko


End file.
